


Tuesday

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A series of letters for somebody, Josh is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Appreciation WeekPart Two - Resentment





	Tuesday

When I close my eyes, I see your face.

You are imprinted into my eyelids.

You are the sun and I am Icarus. If I am close to you, my skin is burning.

You are in every corner of my mind and I am scared, scared of my need, of my addiction to you.

…

I saw you, you know.

I saw you with them. How they touched you, how you laughed to their jokes.

I felt…

…jealous.

No, that is not it.

Resentment.

I hated how they put their hands on you.

I hated how they winked on you.

I hated the fact that they tried to imprint themselves on you.

I wanted to vomit, regardless the fact I can’t. My skin felt itchy and my mind was filled up with deadly thoughts.

But I said nothing.

I could never say anything.

My lips are sealed.

You put a spell on me and made me obedient.

Even if I wanted to say something, a single look from you is making me speechless.

The bitter truth is that you are slowly drifting away from me.

I am a tree and you are the bird, flying away after winter came.

One day, you will no longer stay next to me.

You are more intelligent and stubborn than you give yourself a credit for.

You will never be lost.

But I will. For without you, I am just a speck on this planet. I am nothing without you.

And it’s eating me alive, that I could lose you.

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair.

It’s not…

…is it?

You are not my prisoner, after all.

I am yours.

Even after you’ll leave, I will always belong to you.

And I will let you go.

I will.

Because it’s in my nature.

In my core.

I am a coward.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Go with them. Be free. Forget me.

And if you decide to come back, I will be here.

Waiting like a patient dog.

That is what I am after all, is it not?

-Josh


End file.
